


【司千】Lion Paw

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Furry, M/M, 产乳, 失禁, 怀孕, 泥塑, 灌精, 点进来的你真的想好了吗, 生子, 真实xp大放送
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

血腥味。

傍晚时分太阳将落未落，敞开的屋门外传出一下沉重的坠地声，跟着踏进屋内的是一个庞大的黑影，在最后的余晖映衬下勉强可以看到滴着血的金色鬃毛，威武的雄狮轻轻甩了甩头，径直朝着卧室踱步过去，简单的床铺上躺着的是一个身材纤细的少年，眼线流畅的双眼闭着，胸口规律地起伏，他睡着了。

狮子金棕色的瞳孔里浮现出与他体型不符的柔和微光，以猫科的隐匿天赋无声靠近，司低头如同轻嗅一朵蔷薇花一样用鼻吻碰了碰千空睡的嫩红的耳廓，只这若有似无的一下，少年口中就发出了含混不清的嘤咛，早已经渡过变声期的声音没有女性亚兽的婉转甜腻，却自带一种性感的沙哑，在将醒未醒的十分尤甚。

眯起眼睛，司很舒心地呼出一口气，吹动了落在千空鼻梁上的一缕白发，被热气也好毛发也好搔得有些清醒了的千空长长嗯了一声，慵懒地睁开一双夺目的红眼睛，透彻而又锐利的目光几乎没有从迷茫到清醒的过渡，“哟，顶梁柱様回来啦？”嬉笑着咧开嘴角，千空直接上手揪住野兽长长的鬃毛，眼线狭长的眼角戏谑的光泽闪动，“不是都告诉你不要总弄的一身脏兮兮的吗？你这家伙真是的······”

嘴上喋喋地说着抱怨的话，少年脸上却不见厌烦的表情，兽形是头威猛雄狮的司的战斗力在周边几大部落里都出名，只是出去捕个猎而已于情于理都不可能把身上弄的这么脏，此时此刻对视着的兽人和亚兽无论谁都心知肚明，这头长相端正又完美的狮子心里端着的是什么样道貌岸然的想法。

“猎物放在外头了？”千空将头偏开一点冲屋外看过去，这屋子原本是司自己建的，从前只有雄狮和他的妹妹居住的时候分外冷清，千空的到来是改变一切的契机，不仅未来的不治之症被千空的特殊能力治愈，他也幸运地得到了世界上最好的亚兽的青睐。不管其他兽人是什么想的，石神千空在狮子王司的眼中就是最完美如同夜空中闪烁的星星一样的存在。

从喉咙里发出一声呼噜算作回答，司挨着床沿靠过去就想往千空身上蹭，被千空“喂喂喂”地叫着推开，“别浑身是血地就来抱我，下次给我洗干净了再进家门。”同样的话他最起码说过几十遍了，但司从来不当一回事，就好像他知道千空也不是真的嫌弃他一样。

“嗯，抱歉千空，下次我会注意的。”像从前的无数次一样眯着眼睛许下不会兑现的承诺，金红交织的狮子眨眼间已经成了个高大英俊的男人，绸缎般的黑发闪着光，赤裸上半身和半边脸颊上迸溅着大片干结的血迹，没有一滴是他自己的，下半身的野兽四爪还没收回去，就那么露着，在千空面前的时候那些锋利的指甲总是收着，毛茸茸的脚趾头并在一起，看着软绵绵的，像某种水果的果肉。

“那这次千空可不可以也帮我清理一下呢？”司眯起睫毛浓密的双眼极富魅力地灿笑着，曾经是因为有个先天不足只能卧床不起的妹妹，在生活质量就是一切的部落里才没有人乐意与他结成伴侣，即便他无论容貌还是捕猎技巧都是顶尖。那时候的司也并不特别在意，对雄狮而言家人与族群就代表一切，他能照顾好他自己也能照顾好他的家人，如果非要选择一个外来者共度一生的话，那个人也必须要善待未来。

他原以为那样一个人他永远等不来，直到身为游医的石神百夜与他的养子石神千空偶然路过了他生活的部落。

原来无论命运还是兽神都是存在的啊，在听到千空对他说起他们父子是因为听说了未来的病症才特地留意了他们部落的行踪的时候，司有生以来第一次这么想。

“哈？”千空挑起眉毛，那个动作一言以蔽之，非常浮夸，“那猎物你自己处理。”

好像哪次不是他自己处理的一样，视线滑过千空裸露在外的白而细，与兽人小孩儿掰腕子都毫无疑问会被秒杀的胳膊，司忍不住笑了。

“笑什么！笨蛋！”捶了一下司的肩膀，千空自己却也笑了，双手撑住床板一使力跪坐起来，少年在半狮人宽阔温暖的后背上就坐了。在确信了身后熟悉的质量已经坐稳，司便起身驮着自己的亚兽，迈过成堆的滴血的新鲜的猎物，朝着森林深处的泉眼走去了。

从捕猎森林的边缘朝着一个方向前进几百米，远离部落聚居地的地方有一座小型瀑布。

大约几米高的规模，四季不断流，漫长的隆冬寒月也不结冰，是个理想的水源补给地，但出于一些私人的原因，司与千空谁都没有提过将这块风水宝地上报给部落的事情。

在水草丰美的河畔千空跳了下来，正直黄月热力最足的中旬，即便是体质偏寒的亚兽裸身入水也不成问题。半狮人已经先一步下了水，清澈溪流拍打脚腕的哗哗声中他转过身看千空，比起他来体型小得多的亚兽正慢条斯理脱衣服，表演给谁看一样，松垮系着的腰带一被抽开，连身的兽皮衣物就顺着圆润肩线流畅地打开，露出少年粉嫩的乳头，平坦的下腹，体毛稀疏的性器和柔韧的大腿。蹲下身来，千空将挂在自己身上摇摇欲坠的衣物拂去，被肌肤熨烫得柔软的皮子乖顺地积蓄在地上，姿势的缘故，他的大腿岔开了一点，露出仅次于内部的柔软的，带着点皮褶的，丰满的大腿内侧。

曾经有很有眼光的路人如是评价过，石神千空这个亚兽浑身没二两肉，却都长的很是地方。

抬起头挑眉一笑，千空顺从地向着溪流中对自己敞开胸怀的半狮人走去，赤裸的双足和小腿初入水时有些冷，千空本能地瑟缩了一下，很快却又被近在咫尺的热源烘烤的舒展开眉头。

首先正事还是不能忘的。

适应了一会儿水温的亚兽拍了拍半狮人筋肉紧实的屁股，催他赶快要么变成人要么变成兽，这么一半一半是最难洗的形态了，意味着他需要同时面对司长得要命的头发和狮子浓密紧实的被毛。

但是这一次，出乎他意料的，司摇头拒绝了。

“这次就这样洗吧。”司垂着眼帘看他，深红棕色的眼珠里微光摇曳，任谁也受不了被这么看着。铁骨铮铮的游医之子沉默了一会儿，咬着牙妥协了，“就这一次。”

“太好了，谢谢你千空。”带着雀跃的感谢的话还没有说完就被泼了一脸的水，眨巴着挂满水珠的睫毛的百兽之王懵懵的表情实在搞笑，千空没忍住用从岸上腰包里带下来的肥皂狠狠地揉搓上了半狮人的头。

石神千空的存在会给所有人的生活带来变化。

这大概是所有认识千空的人的共识，司当然也不例外。省力的工具，清洁的用品，便利的文字，所有的一切都是习惯于依赖自身力量的兽人们从未考虑过的崭新的领域。

在溪水中侧躺着，司将头枕在千空的大腿上默默地思索。他的身量高，池水亦不深，微微荡漾的波纹只轻柔地冲刷着他的侧腹，属于男人的黑发如同柔韧的水草，在透明的溪水中优雅地、无所依凭似的摆动。野兽在自己信任的对象面前大大方方地露出最脆弱的部位，这恐怕是司所有时刻中最放松的场合。

“在想什么？”头脑上方传来千空的声音，亚兽葱芯一样的手指插入他的黑发中，最后替他将多余的洗涤剂揉去，手法娴熟，指尖亦很软，如果此时的司是头狮子的话，大概已经呼噜呼噜地叫起来了。

“在想千空的成年祭什么时候会来。”睁开眼睛的司笑着给出莫名其妙的答案，乍听来像是敷衍，仔细看进那双眼睛的中心却又觉得有种微妙的认真意味，千空梗了一下，接着半是好笑半是嗔怪地叩了一下司的额头，“百兽之王様的耐心就只有一毫米那么宽吗······”他的话没能继续说下去，因为顺着侧腹向下捋动被毛的手触到了一块坚硬的东西，一块即便在沁凉的溪水中依然烫着他的手的，沉甸甸的东西。

“这可是，嗯，千空的错。”一本正经地说着蛮不讲理的话的半狮人稍微直起了身子，结实的长臂将千空的重心接管过来，知道只要和这家伙单独出来事情十有八九都会变成这样的亚兽索性懒得抵抗，任由滚热的胳膊揽着自己，另一只骨节粗硬大手熟门熟路钻入臀缝，在柔软入口处按压、揉弄，待边缘软化后便一口气插入两根指节，司感到扶在自己侧腰的千空的手指骤然收紧，少年鼻腔中发出的哼鸣渐渐染上情欲的沙哑，手指的进出愈发轻易，咕啾咕啾带着粘度的水声溪流的对撞也无法掩盖，小腹处升腾起的热意滚动着，染红千空的眼角、两颊，让他腮帮鼓起，手臂处肌肉、鼠蹊和下腹都一下下抽动着，想要去捋一捋，握一握那久被冷落的，可怜兮兮滴着蜜露的前端。

“哈、哈、嗯······！”手指按中敏感点，千空肩膀跟着一跳，司轻笑了一声，为自己对于眼前亚兽里里外外弱点了若指掌的程度颇自傲一样，大概被现任部落族长当中推举为下一任首领的继承人候补之一也没见他这么得意过。不，应该说谁的盛赞都抵不过千空随意的一句带着调侃的夸奖吧？

“千空，这里吗？这里感觉很好？”明知故问，千空腿根颤的站不住，亚兽小腹后血肉之下负责孕育下一代的器官早已经兴奋地酸痛起来，像是被火烧又像是被电击，一波波强烈的快感顺着撑开肠臂的粗硬手指抽插、按压的动作炸开在大脑皮层，眼前一阵阵晕眩地闪烁星星，抑制不住从口中溢出的呻吟也愈来愈放荡，愈来愈响亮，回荡在空旷的森林中，为本已经熊熊燃烧的情欲更添一把薪柴。

在司又一次毫不留情地搓碾后，千空一口咬住半狮人结实而充满肌肉弹性的肩胛，闷哼着、呻吟着射在了司的小腹上。浓白的精液融进清澈的溪水中，如同白金鱼薄纱般的鱼尾，在活水冲刷下缓缓溃散、稀释，很快就不见了。

「罪证」无影无踪，羞耻感却真实地在心中留存了下来，下腹还在一阵阵抽痛的千空咬了咬牙，拽住司的手猛地一转身往河岸边缘一颗茂密老树的位置蹚水走过去。

“千空？”有点不解其意，但仍然顺从了的司被千空接下来的动作慑地屏住了呼吸。满脸通红的亚兽在树前用水光潋滟的红眸瞪了他一眼，然后便将上半身前倾，白的胳膊和红的手肘撑在粗糙树干上，屁股向后高高翘起，半狮人收缩的瞳孔中一切细节都无所遁形，猫一样弓下的优美的脊背沟壑，纸一样薄的掐腰在胯部忽地丰满起来，微微颤抖的臀肉圆润雪白，在丰满的两团中粉嫩的，翕张着吐露粘液的小孔若隐若现。

没有当场早泄出来已经很能展现百兽之王的定力了。完全被勾引出兽性的半狮人伸手将两瓣令人恍惚的肉团握在手中，带了力度的几下按揉，白屁股瞬间就成了红屁股。已经跪在了柔软河畔的丰草上的千空仰着脖子叫了几声，像是痛的又像是爽的，深深吐出一口沉重喘息，司抬起两只前足一左一右撑在千空扣紧树皮的双手旁边，体型庞大的半兽的阴影将相比而言小得多的亚兽的身型完全笼罩，浓烈的雄性气息伴随着破开臀缝的肉刃一股脑拍打在千空赤裸而濡湿的后背上——

一插到底，完全没有任何停顿，恐怖的尺寸将甬道内的褶皱全部抻平，向上弯曲的弧度恰到好处按摩着前列腺，坚硬头部则长驱直入，直接敲打在子宫口，给予还未成熟的亚兽敏感至极的器官肆无忌惮的刺激。

哈啊——！！！

拉长到仿佛要折断的脖颈和目眦欲裂的神情应该是想要传达出这样的句子的，然而远超承载能力的快感的重击先一步彻底剥夺了千空的声音，只有抑制不住的泪水吧嗒吧嗒地滚落，被身后爱怜微笑着的司温柔地擦去。

“我要动了，千空。”虽然亲切地给出了提醒，但对于硬件设施强大到司这种程度的兽人而言也基本等于废话，半兽人的腰力非比寻常，每一下都顶到最深处闭合的子宫口，让千空觉得自己就要这么被整个人刺穿。神经密布极端敏感的肌肉群和甬道内所有的敏感点都被一个不落地照顾到，爽的千空眼泪口水鼻涕都喷出来，整个人只能被半兽人的节奏带动着，口中不断发出“啊！啊、啊、哈啊！”的呻吟。

但他们彼此都知道这也还远远不是极限，成年的那一天约定好要成为彼此的伴侣的亚兽与兽人会相约在供奉兽神的祭坛下立誓，定立永久契约，以彼此的血肉来见证永恒的忠贞。到了那时候，如今紧闭着的那个入口也会为他敞开，被他的精液撑满，然后怀孕，生出像他一样的小狮子，或是像千空一样的小亚兽。

距离千空成年还有三个月，熬过了妹妹沉睡的整整六年时间的司却觉得如今这短短几个月难以想象地漫长。

不知道过去多久，千空的嗓子已经彻底叫哑，在包裹阴茎的肉壁又一次骤然紧缩的瞬间，司下压腰杆，射在了千空甬道内。瀑布般的精液霎时间将本就严丝合缝的甬道冲得更开，滚烫的温度让千空又一次嘶叫着流出眼泪，几乎过去了两分钟之久，司才将阴茎撤出，被干开的肉洞嘬着头部发出轻微的“啵”的一声，滑到地上去的千空抬起胳膊挡住了自己的脸。

颤颤巍巍，混杂着抽气声的喘息中，司将四爪换回双腿，蹲下身将千空抱进怀里，用狮裘细致裹住，轻轻地吻他汗水遍布的额头和鼻尖。好一会儿，终于恢复一点体力的千空嗤笑一声拍了拍司的胳膊，问了一个风马牛不相及的问题：“司，你这家伙，打算参加族长竞选吗？”

就像字面意思，他们部族的现任族长也到了退位的年龄，曾经因为需要照顾未来而被自然排除出候补队列的司如今已经彻底没有硬伤，绝对凌驾于任何对手之上的综合能力足以让竞任族长的试炼变作一场毫无悬念的等待。

没有立刻回答千空的问题，司偏了一下头，眨眨眼睛，露出一个和煦的笑容：“嗯——千空想要管理村子吗？”若是司真的选择成为族长的话，迟早要成为他的伴侣的千空也会顺理成章晋升为族长夫人，而千空的话，司不可能不听。

“嘛，就算是吧。”虽然和他的原意有些许微妙的差别，但是刚做完累的一根手指也抬不起的千空也懒得去解释，索性赞同了。

“那我会去参加选拔。”司笑了，换了个姿势将困的没精打采的千空打横抱起，轻轻托入浅水中替他清理着下体的精液，“只要是千空真正想做的事，嗯，我都会协力的。”

“哈？你倒真是信任我。”配合地张开双腿，千空眯着眼睛靠在司怀里嗤笑一声。

“千空的话，应该是想要探究更多的新知识，让部落的生活变得更好吧？但是想要说服习惯了旧制的部落成员，如果我能成为部落权威是再好不过的事情了。”笑眯眯地说着，司将千空抱起，干燥柔软狮裘瞬间吸去了白皙肢体上多余的水分。捡起散落一旁的衣物替千空穿好，司又一次将他打横抱起。

“你不生气吗？”懒洋洋的音调句尾拖的长长的，千空稍微动了动身子将脸埋进司的胸口，两只胳膊都收在胸前，像只因为困倦而蜷缩在主人怀中打盹的小猫。

“怎么会。”司理所当然般地反驳道，在逐渐明朗起的月色中他的双眸目光笔直。几秒钟沉默的凝视，司忽然咧开嘴角，“能成为千空的力量，就是我最幸福的事情。”

皎洁的月色中，半兽人抱着自己命中注定的伴侣向着部落的方向走去了，心中期待着那个他们即将一起携手创造的未来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内含怀孕、产乳、失禁、孕车等等，请斟酌阅读。

狮子从门后踱进来。

光线微弱的床铺上堆放的大量兽皮里蜷缩着一个白皙少年，膝盖和手肘都往胸腹收进去，像是在保护着什么一样，侧躺姿势露出来的那半边脸颊透露出蔷薇花般的润泽，如同回归母体漆黑的子宫，他安稳而深沉地呼吸着。

狮子在走进门内的刹那间就已经变作了一个高大的男人，轻不可闻的脚步声回荡在房屋中，笔直朝着少年方向去了的司挂着温柔到能掐出水的表情在兽皮堆旁边弯下腰，以温和轻柔的声音低低地呼唤少年的名字。

“千空，千空？”音量不大，让人不禁要怀疑他到底是希不希望把人叫醒，但也许是熟悉的声音对身体而言格外有辨识度，白发的少年在睡梦中呻吟了一声，颤抖着眼睫毛翻了个身，悠悠地睁开眼睛。

慵懒的目光落到一旁眯眼笑看他的司身上，千空轻嗤一声勾起嘴角，“开完会了吗？司。”

族长的选拔大会在几个月前宣告结束，胜利者毫无疑问就是面前这个狮子兽人，在让位仪式过后紧接着又是千空的成年典礼，几乎是数着秒数计算他的年龄的狮子深更半夜就要带他去祭祀那儿报备结果被他死命拦住才作罢的事情现在想来还会叫千空发笑。

司成了族长，他也就自然而然晋升族长夫人，原本族内的大小会议千空也有资格参与，但成年仪式和结契仪式最重要也是最首要的环节就是交媾，像他这样把两者合二为一的亚兽在族内委实算是极少数，但是结合司的耐心看，也就不那么难以理解了。

总而言之，他现在是怀着身孕的状态，大概五个月左右，已经很显怀，几乎到了行动不便的程度。最初几个月司还能勉强答应他一同参加会议，但到了如今这地步，他自己也知道是老老实实在屋子里养着安心待产，对村子里一切事物的了解基本都只依赖司的转述。

“今天有什么新鲜事？”千空打了个哈欠，从床上坐起来，身上披着的衣服还是平时的那件，只不过腰带就没有再系，彭隆的腹部将柔软的皮子顶起圆润弧度，司一将视线落上去就会情不自禁露出爱怜的表情。

“一切都还好，寒月的食物基本储备充分，负责交易兽皮和盐石的商队在上周也都回来了，大家的收获都很丰富。”司一面报告着会议的内容，一面张开双臂将少年搂进怀里，怀孕亚兽的体温稍高，几乎已经和他差不多，搂在怀里说不出的柔软舒适。

又一次，司觉得自己真是幸运的无可救药。

“是吗，那可真是无聊。”千空呋呋地笑了几声看上去有点唯恐天下不乱的邪恶，但司知道部落能安稳他实际比谁都开心。

勾起嘴角，司用嘴唇轻轻蹭了蹭千空耳廓，“那就不说这些了，孩子今天怎么样？”

“当然是好的很了，毕竟是你这家伙的孩子。”有点像是在抱怨的语气却又暗含骄傲，千空抚上自己肚皮，每当他这么做的时候，偶尔就会被感应到母亲的孩子踢到。

「八成是头和这家伙一样的狮子吧。」错过眼珠看着身旁用新奇的目光看着他的肚子的司，千空在心里想着，挪动身子想要在司的怀里换个姿势，一股突如其来的感觉却从下腹窜起，激得他浑身一哆嗦。

“唔！”

看到他皱眉忍耐的表情，司立刻就紧张起来：“怎么了千空？哪里不舒服吗？”生产虽然是亚兽的天职，但也不代表没有风险，因为各种各样的原因流产或是难产，甚至在分娩时死在祭祀的帐篷里的亚兽也不是没有的，所以几乎是在千空被确认了怀孕的那一秒钟开始，司就一直小心小心再小心地对待着一切。

扶着司的胳膊喘了几口气，千空才终于缓过神来，安抚性质地摇摇头，“没事，就是被臭小子踹了一下不妙的地方。”男性亚兽在怀孕的时候与女性亚兽也有诸多不同，多数是难以启齿的那方面，胎儿在发育到一定程度后就会压迫男性亚兽的性感带和膀胱，届时性欲高涨和失禁都是很正常的事情，除此之外如果胎儿活泼些的话，还有可能时不时会踹到前列腺，造成像刚才那样瞬间令人眼冒金星的快感。

虽然有点麻烦，但也不算是坏事罢了。

“······这样啊。”松了一口气的司放下心来，刚想帮千空调整姿势，手腕却被拽住了，漂亮的红眸子看过来，难得有点脸红的，千空伸手解开了胸口的扣子，袒露出胸膛大片雪白肌肤。

“那里的事就别管了，现在要紧的是这边。”皱着眉头看了一眼自己的胸口，千空咬着牙嘶地吸了一口气。

“千空······？”看着眼前艳丽的风景，司一时间有点发愣，千空撇撇嘴，自己动手掐了一下饱满硬挺着的淡色乳首，喉咙里发出几声既像是痛的又像是爽的呻吟，“帮我捏捏或者舔舔，你愿意咬也无所谓。”

耳尖微红，千空别开脸嘟囔道：“开始痛了，这里，也差不多是时候准备了。”

怔了一秒，司恍然大悟。

啊，也确实到了这个时候，该给千空疏通乳道预备日后生产可以顺利产奶了。

在确认怀孕的时候就被祭祀叮嘱了孕期的全部注意事项，关于疏通乳道的知识司自然也是铭记于心的，这一点男性亚兽和女性亚兽倒是区别不大，仅仅是男性亚兽的乳房只有在产后哺乳期才会因为奶水和乳腺发育而暂时隆起，脱离哺乳期后又会恢复原状。唯一的区别是男性亚兽的乳房毕竟不如女性亚兽发达，所以前期准备自然就要多做些，疏通乳孔，缓解发育期的胀痛之类的都包含在内。

有些小心地将千空搂在怀里，司看着充血成深红色的乳粒，试探性地说：“已经开始涨了？”

“嗯——哼、前几天就开始了，只是没有今天这么严重。”在司的狮裘上摩擦着乳尖，千空口中发出嘶嘶的呻吟，又痛又爽的感觉令人欲罢不能，硬涨着的乳头内像是饱饱地积存着什么液体，但出口处却又结结实实被堵住，他迫切想要什么人来为他吸一吸，掐一掐，让那些塞满了他胸部的奶水痛痛快快流出来。

“已经开始有奶水了？真快啊。”看着伴侣急不可耐的样子，司轻笑一声如千空所愿，用粗糙指腹带了点力度掐上深色乳头，充血涨大的一小点手感奇妙的很好，司不禁像是得了新玩具的孩子一样，饶有兴味地拉扯、掐揉、搓捻起来，听着千空口中不断发出的惊叫和呻吟，判断怎样才是正确的玩弄方式。

“嗯！哼——！哈啊！”痛痒的感觉不断从憋胀的小孔处传来，又会紧接着被粗糙指腹掐揉带来的快感掩盖，两种截然不同又相互粘连的感觉此消彼长，让千空肩膀轻颤，整个身体也染上了鲜嫩的淡粉色。

“只有这里痛吗？旁边的位置呢？”状似专注地帮自己的伴侣解决着问题，好吧，也许司的确专注，但在另一种不那么正人君子的方面，他的确也很来劲。不再满足于乳首的紧实触感，大手张开向周遭的软肉进攻，因为怀孕而不可避免地添了些脂肪的千空胸部自然也有着不易察觉的些微隆起，加之衣物宽松，平日肉眼便不大看得出来，只有真正将手贴覆上去，抓取和按揉，才能分明地察觉到，那为了下一代而生长的器官的确是有努力在发育的。

柔软的脂肪包裹着乳腺，从怀孕那刻起就已经被激素唤醒的部位在略显粗暴的动作中将胀痛和快感一并传递给大脑皮层，那是种很难形容的感觉，就仿佛是内里全体的压力感受器都成了快感的制造机，即便是随意的按压也能激起性感。

“唔、嗯哼！司、等、哈啊！”男人的动作愈发粗暴，孕期敏感程度加倍的身体消受不了如此密集的快感，千空含着眼泪急促惊喘着想叫男人慢一点，软腻动听的呻吟却更助长了兴致，终于在一次几乎要将整个乳头捏下来的大力掐揉中千空浑身一抖，细细碎碎的湿漉漉呜咽从喉咙里溢出来，半兽灵敏的鼻子嗅到荷尔蒙的甜香气和隐约的氨味，视线向下一转，果不其然亚兽股间的衣物已经渐渐洇开了一片温暖的湿痕。

“······笨蛋！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！笨蛋司！”前后一齐失禁的千空把煮熟的脸埋进司的胸口，一个劲捶着半兽结实的胸肌，这头混蛋狮子绝对是故意的，明明知道怀孕的亚兽的身体是孕前的数倍敏感，刚刚起床的自己也没有去放水的时机，该说本来就是箭在弦上的状态了。

后穴里的粘液是无论如何止不住了，颤抖的大腿内侧却还在尽力收缩着想要阻止奔涌的暖流纤细的亚兽接连打着尿颤，拼命合拢的双腿处却猝不及防被插入了一只有力的大手，千空弧度英气的双眼仓鼠般瞪圆了，不可置信地看向身前笑意盈盈的男人。

“司······啊、”名字叫到一半就被迫扭成一声惊叫，整个人被托着屁股转了三百六十度，娇小身躯陷在半兽滚烫的怀抱里，更要命的是那只原本在他股间游走的手向上攀爬，无情地按压在他水位仍旧不容乐观的小腹上。

“唔！嗯——嗯嗯！”好不容易才忍住的生理需求在大手的按压下又沸腾起来，上下三个点都涨的叫人发疯，被欺负得眼泪都要流下来的千空徒劳地扳着司磐石般坚硬的小臂和手掌，在越来越强烈的尿意中胡乱地扭动着屁股和腰。

“住手、司、哈啊！住手······马上要、啊！”千空面色潮红，口中发出的呻吟急迫却又带着快感催生出的甜腻，司溺爱地微笑着轻咬他的耳廓，“没关系的千空，就在这里也没关系。”

“净、说些蠢话、哈啊！”越是抗拒压在小腹上的力量就越强烈，越无规律，又一股湿润的稀薄液体打在早已经湿透的股间，千空绝望地呜咽一声，本能地想要伸手把漏掉的前端握住，却被身后人另外一只自由的手给牢牢擒住。

“放手、唔、司······放手、嗯······”已经渐渐失去挣扎余裕的千空把全身力量都集中到了下体  
鼠蹊和括约肌都酸痛不已，只要再施加一点轻微的力道就会决堤。

感受到了千空濒临极限，司用嘴唇轻蹭着亚兽覆着薄汗的细腻后颈，伸出犬齿叼着最嫩的软肉轻轻拉扯着，千空立即敏感地轻颤起来，那一块皮肤霎时间变红了，软腻的呻吟从千空喉咙里流出来，像是鸽子轻轻的咕噜，在亚兽精力分散的一瞬间，司猛地加大了手上的力道，千空发出一声短促惊叫，眼泪夺眶而出，腹中的小亚兽也猝不及防踹上他的前列腺——先是液体流淌的声音，而后是滴答滴答的声音，伴随着亚兽的抽噎，彻底失禁的千空像被抽了骨头一样软软摊在司怀里，羞耻和委屈的眼泪顺着下巴滴到锁骨上，红眼睛瞳孔空洞地扩散，一副现在马上就可以结束人生的样子。

“······唔、司，我要杀了你。”

“嗯，好好好，等孩子出生之后千空想怎么做都没问题。”

“······要把你大卸八块然后扔去喂野兽。”

“好好······”

亚兽骂什么都应着的司满眼忍俊不禁的笑意，千空身上的衣服自然是不能再穿了，在体温降下来之前司就将千空抱起，向着后院内浴室的方向走去了。

半人多高的木桶里盛着烧好的热水，是司继任首领后依照千空的建议推行的发明之一，只要按时添柴就可以维持恒定温度，一经推行就收获了几乎所有畏寒亚兽的欢迎。

现在看来，这个浴桶也不仅仅是取悦了亚兽。

将已然湿透的衣服从自己伴侣身上剥去，有力的臂膀抱住赤条条的柔软躯体一同浸入热度正好的水中，还未开始泡就已经从脚趾间红到头发丝的千空一经入水就将自己半张脸埋入水下，只露出一双红眼睛和粉嫩的耳朵尖，小泡泡从水下咕嘟咕嘟冒出来，又撞碎在鼻梁上，把司可爱得简直不知要怎么去疼他才好。

对于千空而言曲腿能没到鼻梁的水位对于司而言就只能堪堪漫过腰际了，迈动下肢想要伸手将伴侣揽入怀中，却意外的被白嫩的裸足踏在胸口上阻挡了前进的步伐，仿佛在滚水中被煮熟的虾子，大半张脸埋在水中的千空别开眼睛带着鼻音，有些咬牙切齿又瓮声瓮气地吼道：“你这家伙就给我站在那里不许过来！真是的······”

迎面吃了一记闭门羹的司一怔，随即便低头失笑，刚才他的举动也许确实是过分了些，将面对他的时候脾气一向好的没下限只剩嘴硬的千空的倔劲也惹出来。

握着那明显还在颤抖的小腿肚，挂着迷人微笑的司顺着那在热水中飘来又荡去的纤细肢体一路吻到软嫩的大腿内侧，亚兽的体重对于部落最强的兽人而言根本不足挂齿，又因着桶内浮力的缘故根本没法保持平衡，喉咙里发出几声混合着惊喘的呜咽，根本无力抵抗的千空整个腰都随着男人欺身而上的动作被抬了起来，半个滑嫩的圆臀露出水面，淡粉色的穴口也一览无遗，微笑着的司的面孔在他打开到极限的双腿中浮现，恶劣的狮子张开嘴巴露出犬齿，轻轻叼了最细嫩的一缕肉在嘴里轻轻拉扯。

从本能最深处激发出的颤抖根本没法抑制，千空眨动着水红的双眸，整齐的牙齿蹂躏下唇，为了不叫自己整个人滑进水里只得将两条胳膊伸出去别在桶沿后，也因此把自己的一切都暴露给了兴致高昂的雄狮。

在那早已经充血泛红的大腿内侧亲了一口，司以温和动听的声音对仍旧固执地别开眼睛看也不看他的千空循循善诱：“千空，我当然可以走开，但是如果就这么放置的话，千空会更难受的吧？”

掌中的大腿根部明显的收紧了，千空喉咙里发出不甘心的咕噜声，没有哪只亚兽能在自己情动时瞒过伴侣，何况他也是真的快到极限了，刚刚被挑起的欲望根本还完全没有得到发泄，只被按摩到一半的乳头也硬涨涨地挺着，将至未至的感觉甚至比没被那双大手蹂躏之前还要令人难以忍受。后穴内的肠肉也没完没了地蠢动着，急需某个坚硬、滚烫又粗大的活物顶进来肆虐一番。

“唔、嗯······！”似乎是还想要坚持一会儿，但后穴里传来的钻心的麻痒仍在一刻不停地啃噬着千空的理智，欲火难耐的亚兽本能地想要并拢双腿摩擦一下抽搐着的穴口，却猝不及防将司的手夹在了中间，通红着脸，千空连就地把自己溺死的心都有了。

察觉到伴侣明显的逞强和动摇，司乘胜追击，粗糙大手灵活地贴上股间，两根手指收在手心两根手指并拢伸出，在早已经泥泞不堪的穴口浅浅地摩擦抽插却又不真正进去，每次在千空兴奋地腰杆震颤的时候就又将刚刚塞入的一根指节无情地拔出来，股股淫丝随着兽人撩拨的动作喷发出来，溶解在清澈的水中氤氲出令人羞赧的甜腥气。

“哈、嗯！唔嗯——！嗯啊······司、哈啊！”被撩拨地彻底没了理智，一门心思想要寻求纾解的千空胡乱地晃动着腰和屁股，生理性的泪水挂了满脸，圆润的肚腹也如一颗形状完美的珍珠荡涤在流水中，司的眼神暗了暗，上前一步抬起千空的两条腿架在腰间，勃发的沉甸甸的紫红肉刃霎时间顶开了白嫩的臀缝，在那软肉间缓缓地摩擦，享受着仅仅是如此就已经很舒适的快感，司眯起眼睛叼着千空的耳垂轻声说道：“可以吗？千空？”

双目透过泪水朦胧地向上看着天花板，千空眨眨眼睛将多余的泪水抖落，带着哭腔断断续续地说道：“随你的、便吧！笨蛋！哈啊——！”

随着一声拔高的呻吟一同响起的是淫荡下流的水声，咕叽咕叽地，淫液被粗长地叫人难以置信的阴茎挤出狭窄却弹性十足的甬道，顺着臀缝沥沥拉拉地拉出长丝落进水里，什么话都说不出来，只能张着嘴巴睁着失神的眼睛仰面挂在木桶边缘，只有胸口剧烈起伏昭示着他还没晕过去的事。

“啊、啊、哈啊、啊啊——！”

司起初的动作并不算太激烈，只是缓慢地动着腰，确定每一次抽插都精准无误地碾过前列腺和每一个敏感点，最终敲打在子宫口上，再整个退出来，将这场甜蜜的酷刑整个重来一遍。然而孕期敏感的身体却将每时每刻的快感都放大到极致，没有上升与下降，每一刻都是巅峰状态的快感折磨让千空前端后穴都失禁一样水流个不停，脑子更是已经完全坏掉了一般，只能发出本能的呻吟和浪叫，完全没有了平日里犀利的头脑和能言善辩的口才。

“つか、さ······！司、痛、哈啊！啊！”仰头露出白皙的脖颈，千空语无伦次地说着破碎的词句，意料之外的痛呼让司本能地停下了动作，想要仔细询问的时候千空却又扭着腰催促他继续动起来，“不是、那里！哈啊！这······里！”

艰难地伸出一只手揉弄自己的乳头，也许是不得要领，也许是过于心急，千空发出吃痛的一声嘶喊，司一怔，立刻凑上前去吻了吻千空的嘴角，柔声安慰着「都交给我吧」「千空只要安心享受就好」之类的话。

话音落下司就张开嘴巴含住了少年的一边乳头在口中吮吸起来，方才太专注对后穴的开拓，让司一时间忘却了两颗汁水饱满几欲爆裂的小浆果的需求，在司的舌头舔过乳孔的瞬间千空就仰着脖子发出一声又痛又爽的尖叫，后穴肠肉也条件反射地较紧了，把司箍得太阳穴一跳险些就那么射出来。

惩罚似的动了动腰敲打进子宫口，把千空又插出几声拔高的浪叫，司以牙齿轻轻研磨乳头的根部，吸吮着充血到极限的乳粒，听着千空一声高过一声的呻吟，突然之间，就好像是被塞入了什么吸音的棉花，那高亢的尖锐的浪叫声忽然就变成了喉咙里滚来滚去的，鸽子一般圆润的、大小不一的咕噜声，纤细的身体轻颤，尚且还很单薄的胸部和乳头都在口中弹跳着。

敏锐地领会到千空身体传递出的信息，司没有停顿，而是腾出一只手摁上空虚着的那另一边乳头，配合着口中的动作用力一吸——一股甘甜的乳汁流入他的口中，伴随着浓郁的奶香，分泌的非常旺盛似的，大股大股喷溅到司的口中，多余的甚至顺着形状姣好的嘴唇流了出去顺着圆圆肚腹绕过小巧的肚脐，滴入水中晕开朵朵白花。

“哈啊······啊······啊······”胀痛多时的双乳终于得到了缓解，在司继续的按压和吸吮中多余的乳汁渐渐地被排了出去，他情不自禁地潮红着面色，在舒爽的释放感中发出甜腻的呻吟。

“千空，这样很舒服？”从少年胸前抬起头，司的嘴边还挂着几滴浓白的乳汁，被那幅画面刺激的清醒了大半的千空咕噜了一声，立刻就想去把司的头推开，却只是被捉住了手腕，放在唇边轻吻。

弯起眼睛灿烂地笑着，司拉过千空的上半身，不由分说地吻住少年，那是一个唇舌交缠的激烈而缠绵的吻，津液被挤压交换，带着浓郁的奶香和热烈的情欲，在快要窒息的时候司放开了不住捶打着他胸肌的千空，蹭着眼泪汪汪少年通红的鼻头低笑着说：“千空觉得怎样？果然是很美味吧？”

美味的他都要嫉妒自己未出世的孩子了。

“咕、净说些、蠢话······哈啊！”唇边还流淌着未能吞下去的津液，千空的脸已经不能更红，抱住司结实的脖颈，少年将自己与男人更紧密地贴合在一起，羞赧又咬牙切齿地说：“别磨蹭了，赶快结束，否则你想让我们都感冒！”

水温实际尚且有余裕供他们折腾，但千空贫弱的体力却已经濒临告罄，没有点破伴侣最大弱点的司爱怜地舔吻少年的喉结、脖颈、乳尖，在白里透红的肌肤上种下玫红的吻痕，像是给自己领地的所有物打下标记的占有欲强烈的雄狮，司双臂使力猛地一颠千空臀部，亚兽惊叫一声双腿下意识夹紧了兽人精壮的侧腰。

万事俱备，不等千空缓过气来做好心理准备司就大开大合动作起来，一时间肉体拍打的「啪啪」声、水花四溅的「哗哗」声和粘液飞溅的「咕叽咕叽」声不绝于耳，与方才慢条斯理的动作截然不同，凶狠有力的撞击几乎要超越神经的感受速度，没一下都无情地碾过前列腺，破开疯狂痉挛着的肠肉，顶的子宫口连带整个腰部都不住向上挺动，千空仰头将双眼瞪到最大，舌头湿淋淋地挂在猩红嘴唇边，完全是一副被干到人事不省彻底坏掉的样子。

“啊、啊、啊、啊、啊哈！”每每被敲打到最深处就会从少年口中听到濒死的呻吟，前端性器也挂着粘液啪啪甩动在下腹和腿间，从刚才起就已经射过好几次，处在不应期又弹尽粮绝的阴茎只能流着前液在一次次进攻中将积累在下腹的快感转化为持久的、要将人逼疯的干性高潮。

朦胧的意识里，只有「自己不会就这么被操死吧」的想法滚动着，和这家伙做过的次数根本数也数不清，但是小看孕期的生理变化果然还是会遭报应。下次、下次绝对不能再让这家伙由着性子肆意妄为了。

除了快感再也装不下别的东西的大脑因着强烈的求生欲辟出一点空间留给了理智，感觉到肚子里孩子的动作也激烈起来，尚且未发育完全却已经很有力的四肢胡乱踹在腹腔内脏上，受了惊扰的小兽人只能用自己唯一的手段向父母们强调自己的存在。

“唔！”突然吃痛地环住自己的腹部，千空一口咬住司肌肉隆起的肩膀，嘶哑着嗓音说道，“快一点、你快点······解决！”

察觉到千空的异常，司稍稍睁大眼睛，没有再贪恋肉穴紧致的吸附感，司将千空的腰拉近，最后狠狠撞了几下就在后穴的痉挛榨取中将积攒多时的大量精液浇灌到了湿热的最深处。

“啊······哈啊······啊······”感受着体内一股股源源不断的热流涌入，精疲力竭的千空瘫在司怀里一边小幅度地抽搐着一边断断续续地喘气，并没有刻意抽出来避免内射，来自成年兽人的浓郁精液就这么被一滴不落地灌进伴侣的体内。

这么做当然是有原因的，不如说兽人们在孕期的性行为本身就是是受到鼓励的。适当的性交有助于开拓产道，在生产时更不容易陷入难产僵局，另外也可以作为孕期静养的亚兽难得的锻炼，除此之外未出生的幼兽还可以从精液里吸收父亲的能量，以促进发育，据说在更久远一些的历史里，兽族因为天灾或是兽潮而不得不举族迁徙的时候就会用这种方式给族内不适合长途跋涉的怀孕亚兽催产，毕竟兽族的孩子们，在婴儿时期就已经有了很强的适应力。

也许是感受到了父亲雄厚的能量，受到安抚的小兽人也渐渐平静下来，待到千空稍微恢复了些体力，司便将二人的身体简单清理干净，用早些时候放置一旁的干净兽皮净身蔽体，又将自己伴侣妥帖裹好，便抱着已经累的快睁不开眼睛的千空向卧室的方向走去。

怀孕亚兽的生活，说无聊也无聊，说充实却也某种意义上的很充实。

窗外已经有月光洒落进来，文明还算不得发达的兽族部落大都遵循着日出而作日落而息的原始生活步调，如果能够继续实验和推行千空的想法的话一切大概很快会有不同，不过那也至少得等到孩子出生之后再打算了。

在床上翻了个身，千空从裹得蚕蛹一样的兽皮里挣出两只手，眯着困倦的眼睛冲着司张开，要自己的伴侣赶快抱过来。

怔了一下，司垂眸微笑着躺到千空身边，长臂一伸就将下意识又蜷缩起来的亚兽搂进怀里，像是回归最熟悉最安全环境的小动物，千空动了动找到个最舒适的姿势就闭上眼睛平稳下呼吸，预备沉入深眠。几分钟前被草草擦干的头发已经渐渐地又回归了不驯服的本性，看着发型又变作酷似某种绿色植物的伴侣，司不禁眯起眼睛很愉快地微笑起来，就像是一只被主人揉来搓去时眯起眼睛咧开嘴角的大型犬。

“晚安，千空。”拨开少年脸上挡了眼睛的一缕刘海，司将吻印在千空的鼻梁，轻声念道，“如果能顺利的话就好了······”

本以为不会得到回答，半梦半醒间的亚兽却啜嚅着抽了抽鼻子，大概是孩子又在动了，他微微蹙着眉，含含糊糊地说道：“别立旗子了赶紧睡觉吧！笨蛋。”

司微微偏头，千空偶尔会说些他不大听得懂的话，不过他也不会过度深究，他直觉那是千空想告诉他的时候就会告诉他的事情。

从鼻子里呼出一声轻笑，司顺从地抱紧了自己的伴侣也合上了眼睛。

就算是要消耗掉他下半辈子所有的运气也好，希望这一次的生产能够顺利。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

简直是被顶进了胃里。

半兽粗大的阴茎在软烂的后穴里抽插耸动，千空能感觉到质地稍硬的被毛扫在自己臀上，前后冲撞的力量难以置信的凶猛，亚兽纤细到有些单薄的身体在每一次大幅度的操干中夸张地向前冲去，又在彻底飞出去之前被手腕上牢牢绑着的麻绳粗鲁拉回，无数次的进进出出中细嫩的手腕已经满是触目惊心的红痕，腕骨突出的地方甚至已经被彻底磨破，露出生嫩的肉，血水伴着组织液浸透了勒进肌肤的纤维里。

“啊······嗯、哈啊······”长时间的交媾已经让千空的呻吟都有气无力，实际上如果不是束缚着他的这一套工具，他大概早已经瘫倒在地成了一具无灵魂的、只会本能迎合交配的皮囊。

空旷的洞穴中空气微冷，火烧一样的热度却源源不断地从下体涌出来，那种热度与所谓的温暖和熨贴毫不沾边，仅仅是浮于表面，带给千空因为伤口感染而发起高烧一般的糟糕感觉。下身的肉穴已经被彻底干开，不需要用手指去填塞撑开就能在阴茎撤出后留下的肉洞里看到被摩擦的红肿透亮几乎要溢出血一般的肠壁，而事实也确实如此，在千空看不见的角度，经过了不知道多少个小时不眠不休的交配，后穴中被挤出的精液起初还是浓郁粘稠的浊白色，如今已经隐隐约约透着粉红。

“啊······つか、さ······司、痛······”被蹂躏的满是齿印的苍白下唇中颤颤巍巍地吐出伴侣的名字，已经意识昏沉的千空朦胧中感受到在自己体内进出的粗大性器猛地顿了一下，随即是滴在后背上滚烫的濡湿触感，并不是汗水一类的，比那要更频繁，更加的饱含情感。身后传来受伤的野兽一般痛苦的呜咽声，虽然早已经被操干的精疲力竭，千空依旧本能地想回过头去，但束缚在身上的麻绳阻止了他的行动，亚兽只得垂着头，无神的红色双眸看向地面，口中下意识地喃喃道：“别哭······笨蛋······”

这副惨象的源头得追溯到大约半个月之前。

对于养胎期间只能在家坨着无所事事的千空而言作为族长的司每天带回来的讯息和情报就是唯一的娱乐，亚兽因此比任何人都更了解司每一个细微表情所代表的含义，几乎是在那一天司走进家门走入他视野的一瞬间，敏锐的少年就察觉到了有什么事情困扰着自己的伴侣。

能让司真正为难甚至束手无策的事情很少，既然目睹到了这副表情，也就说明族群所即将要面临的问题是真的非常棘手，棘手到一个不着眼就可能全族灭绝的程度。

在凶险的蛮荒记元，某个部落全族灭绝实际上也并不是什么太稀罕的事，在如今几大部落的格局形成之前就曾有无数的零散小部落死于天灾、瘟疫或是兽潮，即便是如今许多不为人知的游兽部落每天也都在受困于未知的灾厄，这片大陆远比它呈现出的样貌要残酷数倍。

千空的眉头皱了起来，宝石红的瞳孔摇曳着，视线跟随着高大男人坐在床沿上的动作一同落了下来，床头点着猎物的肥油熬的白面油灯，千空无数奇思妙想的结晶之一，如豆的灯火映衬下男人俊美无俦的五官更显深邃，那双深红棕色的眼睛眼角微垂，显出一点于心不忍般的欲言又止。

千空心中的不安感更加深了。

“怎么了？”主动用膝盖抵着床铺挪过去，千空靠着司的身侧跪坐下来。

搂着自己伴侣的腰亲吻了一下少年的额头，司似乎才恢复了一些理性。

“今年的兽潮非常异常。”司眉心微蹙，目光落在千空已经非常明显的孕肚上，那里面正孕育着一只六个多月大的小兽人，他最珍贵最珍贵无匹的孩子，“部落派出去的先遣队今天带回了消息，原本一直在沉睡的东方的千年巨兽们都有了隐约的活动迹象。”

千空闻言一怔，紧接着也拧紧了眉头。

每个已成气候规模初具的部落对部落内的成员都有着明确的分工安排，像是司在继任族长前就曾是狩猎队伍的一员。

大多数缺乏战斗力的亚兽则往往会被安排一些简单的手工艺和猎物的处理与烹饪工作，还有一些天生天赋异禀的成员会被赋予一些特殊的职务，就像是每个部落内都会至少存在一名的祭祀，负责部落成员各种伤病痛的诊断与治疗等。除此之外每个部落还会筛选出两到三人的小队其中成员往往五感灵敏，心思细腻，性格认真且脚程飞快。

这类人虽被称作部落的门卫，但其真正的指责却并非是与可能的入侵者作战，而是定期往返于巨兽沉睡的巢穴，观察下一次兽潮大致的规模并汇报给部落首领，以便于部落全体制定应对措施。

至于巨兽真正的起源还未尝有定论，兽族中普遍流传的说法是它们是远在兽族诞生前就已经君临这片大陆的支配者们，只是因着什么未知原因被迫陷入了长时间的休眠状态，只在周期中的固定时段苏醒并且向同一方向迁徙，再在对称的时刻归来，如同某些成群结队在寒月飞往温暖地带的鸟。

巨兽的体型在十几米到几十米不等，体型越是庞大的巨兽也就有着越长的休眠周期，常年积累的经验已经允许兽族们仅凭肉眼目测推断出周期，而那些超过百米的超巨型兽，几乎还没有人见过他们苏醒的样子。

不过这一次他们恐怕是要大开眼界了，在最糟糕的层面上。超过百米的恐怖怪物，一个哪怕最稀松平常的迈步就能毁灭一个大型部落，兽族在它们眼中与蝼蚁无异。

如果情报属实的话，要做的事情就只有一件。

“金狼和银狼没事吧？”千空思索片刻问道，司轻轻摇摇头，“他们一察觉到千年巨兽有了苏醒的迹象就立刻掉头赶回来了，没有惊动任何一头。”

金狼和银狼是族中一对兽形是灰狼的兄弟，哥哥认真负责弟弟谨小慎微，又同时拥有着犬科的敏锐嗅觉和优秀听力，几乎是一经成年就被推举为了门卫。

“千空，我······”司前倾身子凑过脸，大手扣着千空纤细的指节，无论是语气还是脸上的表情都为难极了。千空长长地叹了口气，伸出一只手盖住雄狮高挺的鼻梁，“我知道，这一次部落不得不迁徙了对吧？”

离开至少居住了数十年繁衍了许多代的领土固然令人黯然神伤，但单凭一个区区百人的兽族部落就想对抗超过百米的千年巨兽更是天方夜谭，惹不起就只能选择躲避，迁徙是目前时间还算充裕的他们唯一的选择。

单纯的迁徙不会让他们都为难成这样，真正麻烦的是肚子里的孩子。

若是想要真正躲避巨兽的铁蹄部落少说要迁徙上千公里，届时为了尽量节约时间增大效率部落的兽人会变作兽形将亚兽与行李都负在背上全速奔跑，一天的脚程大约可以达到三百公里左右，但即便如此也还是要跋涉一周以上，路途多有颠簸且气候难测，又正值寒月条件艰苦，怀着身孕还想要平安无事坚持下全程不出意外几乎是不可能完成的任务。

在这种两难的境地下，提前催产就成了唯一的选择。一个只有在百年前先祖们尚且停留在游兽的阶段，还未发展出部落聚居文明的时候面临危机时常常会使用的方法，后因为对于亚兽而言过于痛苦残酷而在现今几乎绝迹的办法，唯一的目的就是加快产程，令兽人的孩子最多可以提前数月出生。

“千空，一定有其他的办法的！我明天会再和大家讨论一下······”司的嘴巴被柔软的手盖住了，千空垂着眼角看着他，红眸里的神色欣慰却又无可奈何，“得了，百兽之王様，如果真有那么十全十美的办法的话以你的脑子会直到现在还琢磨不出来？这确实是唯一的办法了，我的身体我自己也知道，想让我揣着这个臭小子跟你们这群钢筋铁骨的一块儿翻山越岭？百分之一百亿不可能。”

拉着男人结实宽大的手掌，千空垂下头将那只手轻轻放到自己的肚子上，也许是感应到父亲的气息，已经发育的很不错的小兽人活跃地施展了一下拳脚，“就算是为了他，也为了你和我，别任性了，明天就做吧，我会去拜托卡瑟吉老爷子把那东西做好的。”

事已至此，司也再无话可说，平日里无论是在狩猎场还是部落的高层会议中都所向披靡无懈可击的大陆最强的兽人，此刻却挂着一脸自责与痛苦的神情，咬紧牙关将自己最珍视的伴侣紧紧抱入怀中。

仪式的进行地点选在了一处远离部落聚居地的宽敞洞穴。

卡瑟吉老爷子是村里的工匠，得了千空的拜托自然是责无旁贷，催产所要用的道具制作起来也不需要什么什么特殊的工艺和技巧，几根结实粗壮的木桩磨到平滑，两根竖起的中间嵌套一根横过来的，大概留出兽人们维持半兽形时两只前爪打开时的长度就足够，在完工时究竟会被如何使用在制作到这一步的时候就已经是昭然若揭。

从准备木料到揉制麻绳都没有劳烦其他成员，部落的其余高层也像是体察到了司的心境自发替他分摊了近期的所有事物，道具完工后高大男人朝着部落里资历最老的工匠深鞠一躬，年迈的河狸兽人在洞口站了好一会儿，最终还是长叹一声抚着胡子远去了。

目送卡瑟吉走出洞穴，千空就坐在道具旁铺设的厚厚一摞兽皮上，黑发男人逆光走来，半途下半身就化作了雄狮粗壮的四肢——仍旧是兽人们的经验之谈，催产时保持这个形态会更有效率。

从地上拾起粗糙的麻绳，司垂着头，黑发挡住了他的眼睛，他不能也不敢去看千空脸上的表情，握着麻绳的手微微打着颤，尝试了数次也没法将绳子顺利地在手中绷直握紧。

僵硬地在洞中站了半晌，司突然抬起头：“千空，果然我还是······”

他的话又一次被打断了，从最初见面的时候就已经是如此，少年总是会在他动摇的时候用话语也好行动也好，给他弥足珍贵又不可替代的支撑。千空柔软的手摸上司的狮爪，下垂的眼睑中红眸颜色略深。他到底是有些怕的，也没有哪个亚兽在即将面临这样的酷刑时真正满不在乎、泰然自若，司忽然觉得无地自容。

“来吧，笨蛋，别担心我。”双手撑地从兽皮上站起，千空吻了吻半狮人的鼻尖，垂下头露出细腻的颈项，瘦削的手腕则内侧并拢，伸到麻绳下，所表达的意思一目了然。就像是在兽神见证下的那一场结契仪式，千空在第一次向他打开自己的身体的时候，这头骄傲的亚兽就已经把自己的一切都托付给了他。

而他此时此刻居然还需要仰仗着自己伴侣的安抚才能冷静，真是丢脸至极。

明明现在最该临危不乱的，最该担起安抚伴侣职责的应该是他才对。

合上双眼深吸一口气又缓缓吐出来，半狮人凝视着伴侣纤细的轮廓，瞳孔中痛苦一闪而过：“千空······对不起！”

话音落下的瞬间，麻绳紧紧捆扎上了亚兽手腕

那是一个非常屈辱的姿势。

无论用什么样冠冕堂皇的漂亮辞藻去修饰，那依旧是个屈辱至极的姿势：双手被从手腕处捆绑在一起固定在横放的那根木桩上，双腿则被大大打开，从腿跟处勒紧分两侧捆绑在另外两根木桩上。

横放的木桩与左右竖放的有着高度和距离的差别，当亚兽四肢都被限制住的同时也就呈现出了一个彻底的雌伏姿态，胳膊被高高吊着，纤细的腰压得很低，水滴一样的大肚子坠下来，两条修长大腿上肌肉绷得紧紧，圆润屁股高高翘在半空，粉嫩的肉穴入口、漂亮的阴茎和丰满的大腿内侧都一览无遗。

如果换在平时，这会是一副叫狮子王司全然无法抗拒的令人头晕目眩的绝景，但此时此刻在场的二人却都在心底希求着彻底封闭自己的全部感情。狮爪本能绷紧，在坚硬地面上留下道道爪痕，做好觉悟的半狮人走上前去，强壮前肢猛地发力扬起，不偏不倚落到捆绑着亚兽双手的横木两端，与此同时粗壮到难以置信的兽茎也长驱直入，轻轻松松顶到最深处。

“咕啊！啊、哈——！”第一下就粗暴地叫千空几乎吐出来，粘滞的氛围中原本早已经习惯了的质量和尺寸也变得恐怖起来，内部的每一道褶皱都被抻平碾压。没有任何温存的前戏或是爱抚，半兽仅仅是狂乱地进出着，次次整根没入，又在顶到子宫口时退出八成，如是往复。

“啊、啊、啊、哈啊！！！”千空浑身颤抖，像是要将脖颈折断一般仰头发出濒死的呻吟。只为催产而进行的交媾容不下任何的慢条斯理和不紧不慢，不知道几百次撞击后，身后半兽的动作停下，一股股滚烫的精液喷洒在他体内，数量之多撑的千空小腹鼓起，胀满的感觉和滚烫的热度让亚兽本能地挣扎，眼泪和口水都抑制不住地喷涌出来。

但是即便如此，也不能停下。

持续几分钟的一次射精结束了，但是身后一言不发的司却没有就那么退出去，仅仅是歇息了几十秒就又硬起，以丝毫不减力道和频率的动作重新冲撞起来。

“啊——！！哈啊、呃、啊啊！！”即便是遭受着如此非人的对待，亚兽的身体依旧给予了回应，在大幅度冲撞中前后甩动的阴茎不知道高潮了多少次，将白皙的大腿内侧和小腹染的一片狼籍，但着粘度的白液顺着股间缓缓流下，与后穴中溢出的半兽的精液混合在一起，散发出浓烈的麝味。

这就是早已被摒弃了的游兽祖先们使用的令幼崽提前出生的方式，让怀孕的亚兽在孕期大量地被动接受成年兽人们的精液灌溉，来自成年兽人们的精液中蕴含的能量则会如同亚兽的乳汁一般哺育小兽人的成长发育，以达到提前分娩的目的。

原理是非常简单易懂的，方法也是简单易行的  
但即便是祖先们也非万不得已不采用这方法的原因便是若是想要得到成果，亚兽需要接受的精液数量非同小可，若是没有承受接连几日不眠不休的灌精就不可能成功，换句话说，这个办法一经起用就必须要操到孩子出来为止，所花费的时间可能是几日，也可能是一周，更有可能是半月。

其间亚兽不能休息，不能进食进水，唯一能做的仅仅是充当一只精液口袋被自己的伴侣甚至是部落内其余身强力壮的兽人狠操，直到分娩生出孩子为止。所以即便催产往往是经过了当事人的同意，也必须要将亚兽手脚都捆绑，以防最终濒临崩溃的亚兽失去理智，挣扎中将自己和孩子都弄伤。

空旷的洞穴中只回荡着肉体拍打的「啪啪」声  
体液被搅拌的「咕啾」声，半兽浊重的喘息声和亚兽嘶哑的哀鸣声。

浑身上下就只剩下了后穴一处还有感觉，分明的进出感和几乎内脏都被带出来的抽插感中，司将他操了一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。

”啊······啊啊······呃啊······”

声音早已经嘶哑，起初还能依靠着洞穴外光线的明暗判断究竟过去了多少时日，到了后来彻底停摆的大脑中已经只剩下了痛苦和被混淆在其中的几乎麻木的快感。

口中满是腥浓的稠液，不允许进食和饮水，饥饿和干渴的时候喉头就会被毫不留情地插入粗大的兽茎，在嗓子眼里火辣辣地肆虐一番后喷出瀑布般的精液，溅得他满头满脸。起初还会因为不习惯的味道而呛得咳嗽连连，后期极度虚弱的身体却已经自动将这唯一的给养当作了能量之源，无论什么时候喷溅到口中都顺从地迫不及待地囫囵吞下。

无休止的操干中千空的视野早已经变作了一片黑暗，如果此时承受这一切的其他随便哪个亚兽的话恐怕早就已经崩溃到不惜一切代价挣扎求饶了，而他却只是双目失神地垂着头看向地面，四肢瘫软如同一只破布娃娃。

意识昏沉中千空似乎是说了些什么，内容连自己也辨别不清了，而后便是滴落在后背上滚烫的水珠，熟悉的温度似乎唤回了他的一些神志，千空嘶哑的喉咙动了动，没有去关注自己的身体究竟成了什么样子，已然破破烂烂的亚兽下意识地就想去安抚自己没出息的伴侣，却冷不防被下腹一股强烈的下坠感慑地僵在原地。

先前被强行灌入身体里的大量精液里蕴含的能量全部聚集到了一处，接着猛烈地向下涌去。

那感觉太强烈了，让千空本以为自己早已经对快感的刺激麻木掉的肉体又重新痉挛颤抖，蒙上一层灰雾的红眸骤然睁大，苍白的嘴唇也张开，喉咙中发出一声声短促的喘息和痛呼。

身后半兽的动作猛然顿住，插在体内的肉茎也慌忙撤了出去，带着点喑哑的熟悉声线焦急地呼唤他的名字，被体内的异状搅得狂躁不安的千空却听不见他的呼喊，一直都很乖顺地垂软的四肢也猛然挣动起来，勒进伤口里与肉几乎粘连在一起的麻绳也滑动着，撕扯开新鲜的、血淋淋的创口。

“千空！！！”

绳索被半兽锋利的趾爪应声切断，抽搐着痉挛着的身体落入男人宽敞火热的怀抱中，被坚实的臂弯仰面搂住，双目模糊的少年的视野中映出黑发男人眉头紧锁双目通红的面孔。

眼前这头强壮的兽人就像是刚刚经历了一场部族间的大混战一样，从来都是油光水滑瀑布般的黑发暗淡地打结，金灿灿的鬃毛也凌乱地纠缠在一起，白皙的面颊上遍布汗水和泪水划下的道道白痕，那双睫毛浓密的、迷人的深红棕色眼睛里也不见了温润的笑意，只有汹涌到溢出的心痛、疼惜、焦虑和担忧。

丑死了。

一面忍受着体内翻涌的异样感，千空一面扯开嘴角，颤抖的手挣扎着抚上司狼狈的侧脸，无声做了一个口型：「别哭了，相信我。」

体内膨胀的能量终于积累到一定程度，一齐朝着下体涌去，剧烈的疼痛和与之比肩的快感一同袭来，身体的本能来势汹汹，不可阻挡。猛地抓住司环在自己胸口的手臂，千空仰起头发出一声无声的悲号，两条精斑点点的双腿打开到最大，露出已经被完全操开的穴口。

哗啦——！

先是大量带着腥甜味的羊水，汩汩地流淌、喷溅到洞穴的地面上，哪里都单薄只有肚腹圆隆高挺的少年一下下向前探着腰部用力，血肉深处肉眼可见有着什么东西缓缓下行着，直到临界点猛地松脱出来！

震耳欲聋的哭声。

深红棕色的眼睛睁大了，瘦削的肢体彻底脱力落在男人怀中，蔓延开的温暖的羊水中一只通体洁白的小狮子正张着嘴巴大哭着，短短的毛和软趴趴的耳朵都湿淋淋地贴在脑后，爪子和鼻头嫩的想叫人咬一口。

呼吸都怕惊扰了这个初落地的小生命，司瞳孔震颤，全凭脑海中背诵烂熟的祭祀的嘱咐本能地抓过一旁的兽皮将孩子从羊水中抱起擦干，妥善包裹好暂时放在一旁，赶忙回过头来想要帮千空处理一下狼藉的下半身的时候胳膊却突然被拽住了，已经全然耗尽体力的亚兽，面若金纸的少年却挣扎着伸出双臂，翻过身冲着那不安分动着的一小团探去，嘴唇无声翕动。

司的眼睛睁大了，长久的相处和骨子里的默契让他清楚地知晓自己的伴侣在说什么：「让我抱抱这家伙。」

也许这个瞬间这头狮子才真正意识到，这个稚嫩的小生命是自己的孩子，是他们的孩子，即将要与他们一起度过余生。

他刚刚得到了自己梦寐以求的一切。

从今以后他即将成为一个父亲。

没有任何犹豫，司不假思索地脱口而出：“谢谢你······千空······”尽管语调颤抖，吐字亦不清晰，深红棕色的狮目中蓄满热泪。

所有对自己所作所为的怀疑，所有对自己施加给伴侣的痛苦与折磨的自责，全都在这一刻化为了胸中一股更为沉重，也更为酸涩，但却绝非痛苦的情感。

不仅仅是在此时此刻，从今以后的每一分每一秒，这份情感都将弥留在他的胸中，驱使、鞭策着他向前，直到生命的尽头。

将雪白雪白的小狮子的襁褓放入千空怀中，司双臂伸开将自己的全世界拥入怀中，嘴唇贴着少年汗涔涔的后颈，司扣着千空的后脑说道：“千空，和我一起走吧，我们一起去寻找新的家园。”一个能避开千年巨兽的威胁，永远的安居乐业的地方，无论那个地方是否存在，如果不存在的话他也会凭借自己的双手，自己的尖牙和利爪开垦出来，他就是为此而诞生。

本以为不会得到回答，眼神涣散却仍紧紧抱着自己孩子的千空将额头轻轻贴了一下小狮子毛茸茸的脑门，随后在司诧异的目光中抬起头，与半兽交换了不知多长时间以来的第一个吻。

疲倦、粘腻，但感觉还算好。

耸拉着眼睑，千空扯开嘴角有些虚弱却又坚定地笑道：“那是当然的吧，笨蛋！”

FIN


End file.
